


The perfect way

by Minipyopyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Hangyul wanted to find the perfect way to propose to his boyfriend Minhee but he was absolutely clueless.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 30





	The perfect way

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in the drafts for a while and finally had the guts to post it anyways hope you guys enjoy :)

It had to be perfect.

Hangyul paced back and forth of his room alone with his thoughts. He’s been planning this for days but couldn’t figure out how to make it perfect for him.

Hangyul wanted to find the perfect way to ask Minhee to marry him and he was completely clueless on how to do it in a way that shows how much he cares for his boyfriend:

Hangyul and Minhee were the cliche high school sweethearts. Hangyul met Minhee when he was a junior and Minhee was a freshman and they’ve been inseparable ever since with the two both being on the same dance club. The two automatically clicked when they were both paired up for the annual dance competition. At first Hangyul was pissed off since he was paired up with a newbie while he was already experienced but Minhee did really well for a newcomer and actually ended up winning second place together. The two started officially dating when Hangyul was a senior and asked Minhee to be his date to the prom. They were in the middle of slow dancing and Hangyuls only thought was that Minhee looked absolutely beautiful under the lights and in that moment he knew wanted Minhee to be his. Now Hangyuls 26 and Minhees 24 and the couple have been living together for 4 years and Hangyul knew it was the right time to finally tie things together.

“Why don’t you just propose to him like a normal person instead of trying to be fancy”? he heard his best friend Yohan mumble, interrupting him from his thoughts.

“Because Minhee deserves better than just some normal proposal I want it to be special” Hangyul pouted, Minhee was precious to Hangyul and wanted to give him only the best.

Yohan sighed and sat up on Hangyuls bed ready to help his best friend “why don’t you hide the ring in one of his favorite books I saw someone do that on Instagram and it was pretty cute to be honest”.

Hangyul shook his head at the idea “nah too simple it needs to be more fancy”.

Yohan hummed in agreement “how about hiring a skywriter to write it on the sky or something”?

Hangyul shook his head again and crossed his arms over his chest “that is way too expensive and kinda over the top don’t you think”?

Yohan groaned and flopped back onto the bed “who understands you, do you want it to be simple or fancy? make up your mind”.

Hangyul sighed and flopped on the bed next to Yohan “to be honest I’m not even sure all I know is that he’s the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can’t imagine myself with anyone else other than him” Hangyul sighed and covered his eyes with his arms “Go ahead and make fun of me I know I sound cheesy as fuck right now”.

Yohan faced his best friend and smiled at the confession “I’m not going to make fun of you Hangyulie that is actually really sweet...I think you just basically answered your own question you don’t need a fancy proposal for for him to know how you feel...you can propose with a ring pop and Minhee would definitely still say yes the kid is absolutely in love with you”.

Hangyul laughed and playfully punched Yohan in the arm “you’re probably right thank you for listening to me Yohanie it means a lot”

“You’re welcome now please take me out to eat before I die of starvation”.

****

“Hyung I’m home” Hangyul heard his boyfriends sweet voice call out.

Hangyul rushed to the front door to greet his boyfriend with a kiss on the lips.

“Hello darling how was work today”?

“Oh god it was the worst” Minhee grumbled and took a seat on the couch with Hangyul taking a seat right next to him “a lady was yelling at me for five minutes straight because I got her order wrong then proceeded to say that we’re all useless and that we should all get fired oh god I hate this job”.

Hangyul held his boyfriends hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze “I’m sorry you had a tough day sweetie but I’m sure you’ll find a better job just hang in there” he whispered while planting a kiss on his cheek

Minhee hummed and buried his head in Hangyuls shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck “you’re right but I’ll be fine for now I get to come home to you everyday so that makes it all worthwhile.''

Hangyul almost squealed at Minhees words, Minhee has always been the flirty one in the relationship but he still hasn’t gotten used to his sweet words. Hangyul knew it was the right time now, it wasn’t a romantic setting or extravagant has he wanted it to be but it just felt right? He wanted to officially call Minhee his and that’s all that matters. Fuck books with rings in them or writings in the sky all that matters is this moment and their love for one another.

“Baby can you look at me? there’s something I need to ask you” Hangyul asked while lifting Minhees chin to meet his eyes.

Minhee sat up and gave Hangyul a questioning gaze “what’s wrong did something happen”?

Hangyul shook his head and gave a small laugh “no nothings wrong baby it’s just that I’ve been planning to do something for you for a while now and I didn’t know how to exactly do it and I wanted it to be special because you mean the world to me and you deserve everything and I want to give you everything but I wasn’t sure how to do this for you and I’m so sorry if it isn’t what you want but I’m going to do this because it just feels right” Hangyul took a deep breath and got off the couch and crouched down one knee in front of Minhee and took his hand in his.

Minhee gave a small gasp which made Hangyul laugh at the youngers cute antics but continued with his speech, he looked Minhee in the eye and gave him the most loving gaze that almost made Minhee melt “Minhee all my life I’ve never thought that I would see myself loving someone as much as I love you...I always thought that relationships just weren’t for me but that all changed when I met you and I found myself wanting to get to know you and be the one that’s lucky enough to call you mine” Hangyul felt tears welling up in his eyes and saw Minhees doing the same but held it back as much as he could, “I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and cook breakfast together even though we both suck at cooking but we can learn together, I want to come home every day from work with you greeting me with a kiss, I want to grow old with you and be the one that stands by your side everyday for the rest of our lives” Hangyul reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet box with a simple silver ring inside but to Minhee it was the most beautiful ring he has ever seen “Minhee will you marry me”?

Minhee sniffled and wiped away his tears away and threw his arms around Hangyul making him lose his balance and fall back on the carpet with a crying Minhee in his arms.

“Yes yes of course I’ll marry you” Minhee choked out while burying his face in Hangyuls neck “baby that was so beautiful I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.

Hangyul laughed and brought both of them in a seated position. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on the youngers lips. 

“This proposal was everything I’ve ever wanted what made you think that I wouldn’t love it”? Minhee asked while tilting his head to the side.

“Because Minhee you’re precious to me and I wanted it to be special for you and something that you would remember for the rest of your life” Hangyul said softly while leaning his forehead against Minhees “I’m sorry it wasn’t special but this moment just felt right to me”.

“This was absolutely amazing Hyung I don’t need anything fancy I just need you by my side that’s all I want” Minhee pulled Hangyul into another kiss “ I love you so much hyung”.

“I love you too baby and now is the start to the rest of our lives” He said while sliding the ring on Minhees ring finger.

Minhee smiled softly and nodded and pecked Hangyul on the cheek “I can't wait to start our journey together.


End file.
